A Desired Lifestyle
by Thee Britty
Summary: She's the youngest McMahon and after harassing John Cena one too many times, her dad tells her some devastating news.
1. Chapter 1: 'Monkey' Business

**Disclaimer: I only own Sydney**

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I don't need another story on here but this one shouldn't be all that long...or hell, maybe it will. I will decide in the next few days and NO it's not a CenaxOC pairing, I don't know the pairing yet.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sydney you can't go around telling John Cena that he sucks every time you see him," Vince scolded his seventeen year old daughter. They were preparing her for the wrestling world when her birthday came up in just a few short months. They had a plan for her to debut after No Way Out but the twist was for her to be on Legacy's side, adding to their little stable but as the female part.

"But daddy, he should at least know that he sucks," she protested with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't anything special but looked different then the other McMahon children. Where Shane and Stephanie had most of their father's traits, Sydney had their mother's blue eyes and blonde hair but she sure had Vince's temper and stubbornness.

"Sydney, he is an employee of the WWE and I assure you, he does not suck," Vince said as he tried to reason with the teenager, who seemed to want to just do her own thing and had been for the past two weeks and that alone was making Vince rethink his plan of home schooling his youngest child. Maybe it wasn't really home school as Sydney did everything online.

"Daddy, you employed a complete ape then," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. She had a severe dislike for her father's apparent favorite of the company. She herself preferred the stars like Randy Orton, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Cody Rhodes, and sometimes she even liked Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Sydney, just promise me that you won't harass John any more," Vince sighed, giving up on trying to reason with the youngest McMahon; it was almost as bad as trying to reason with Stephanie.

"Fine, daddy, I promise I won't harass John," she said as she tried to keep a straight face. Her dad only said not to harass John anymore but he did specify as to which John he meant. She stood up and skipped out of her father's office with none other than finding John Cena on her mind and to give him a piece of her mind as well. She was baffled at how he could be a grown man and still act like a teenager. _Idiot_, she thought to herself as she walked through the hallways.

"Man, that girl at the club last night was hot, I'm tellin' ya, Orton," John Cena said as Sydney walked into the cafeteria and saw Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., and John Cena all sitting at one round table.

"I'm sure she was," Randy replied before taking a drink out of his water bottle. His eyes saw the blonde hair blue eyed McMahon walk over to their table and he almost choked on his water that he was swallowing due to the blazing look that the youngest heir to the WWE had in her eyes. "Man, I think you're in trouble."

John turned and looked at Sydney and a smirk covered his face. John figured that she had just got done talking to Vince and that she was coming to apologize to him for being such a bitch towards him. But oh how wrong he was.

"John 'I'm a Monkey' Cena, you are the biggest joke to this industry today," Sydney seethed loudly as she finally reached the table and she slammed her hands down onto the table top.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I got more opportunities at the WWE Championship then Randy," John asked with that smug look on his face.

"He has actual _talent_, John. Maybe you should look that word up in a dictionary and then actually try to have some talent, monkey," she spat at him angrily. She had went from happy to angry in all in a matter of minutes.

"Are you saying I don't have talent?" John asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I just said that moron! Are you deaf now too? Or are you just mildly retarded?" she snapped at him. She had little patience for John's stupidity.

"Just making sure I heard you right," he said casually.

"Even Theodore has more talent than you do, idiot and he's just starting out. Do me a favor and remove your lips from my father's ass and learn how to wrestle; I get tired of watching the same ole shit in the ring when you have a match. Maybe Randy can teach you or something but then again, I wouldn't want Randy to lose any of his brain cells," She spat at the current World Heavyweight Champion.


	2. Chapter 2: Devastating News

**Disclaimer: I only own Sydney in this story. And, the boarding school mentioned is fake.**

**Author's Note: I was going to use a real boarding school but what I had in mind for the boarding school, nothing else matched so I made one up. Not a very interesting name but still, it'll be good. The story is going to change over the next few chapters and I have it somewhat mapped out in my mind. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day Sydney was hanging out in the divas locker room at the house show when John Cena walked in without knocking and received some shrieks from some of the divas that were only in towels. Sydney lazily looked up and rolled her eyes at the presence of the superstar who was now standing in front of her.

"What, Monkey?" she asked as she flipped through the newest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine. She didn't even care why John was there in front of her; he meant nothing to her and she was just waiting for him to leave.

"Your father would like to speak with you," he said smugly and that made Sydney's head jerk up to look at the superstar she despised.

"What did you go and tattle on me again? You're such a kiss ass, Cena, I can't believe you. Why don't you grow up and grow a pair," she snapped at him as she stood up and handed the magazine back to Mickie.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Syd because I sure as hell feel like I'm grown up," he stated smugly.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like a grown man," she muttered and pushed him out of the way as she walked towards the door of the exit only for John to follow her. She could hear him behind her due to his walking. "Monkey man you better stop following me or you'll find yourself flat on that fat ass of yours."

And she wasn't kidding either. She would easily make John fall flat on his ass just like she had said. She may not have a lot of wrestling skills yet but she knew self defense mechanisms. After all, being Vince McMahon's youngest daughter and a heir to the WWE, men were constantly throwing them at herself and it wasn't because of her looks either even though she's good looking, she didn't rely on her looks to get her anything. Men would throw themselves at her because she was a McMahon and because she had money.

"Why should I stop following you? I want to see you get in trouble," he said with a stupid smirk on his face and that alone made her turn around and face the superstar she despised.

"Because you are a disgrace to this company, let alone this World; I am ashamed that my father can't recognize talent and that he hired you," she snapped at him. Her blue eyes looked anything but happy as she glared at the superstar in front of her who showed nothing but that stupid smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Super Monkey because you can't pull it off as well as Randy can."

"You know something, Sydney, why don't you go date Randy because it seems like something you would do. And I'm sure it would piss your father off because of the eleven year age difference and because Randy seems to be the type that you would go after," John said casually.

Sydney took a deep breath. She had respect for Randy and for the things that he did for the company. She also knew what John did for the company financial wise but she didn't care because he had no actual talent in the ring despite the five moves that he did continuously.

"I would rather date Ted than date you, John and that's saying something. Dating you would please my father too much and I wouldn't want that," she spat at him before pushing him backwards then turning on the balls of her feet and walked towards her father's office but stopped to shout back, "Oh, and by the way you can't wrestle."

She didn't care if he had anything else to say either because she had to go to her father's office before he blew a fuse while waiting for her and she was sure that was going to happen if she didn't get there soon. She knew he wasn't going to be happy that she didn't listen to him when he told her to stop harassing John but she couldn't help it; he was just too easy of a target and too aggravating to not tease and harass. She walked into my father's office when she got there.

"Sydney," He said that stern tone in his voice and a stern look in his eyes as he sat behind his desk. She took her seat hesitantly, knowing that there was something huge about to be discussed. Just maybe she had pushed her father too far for the first time in years.

"Yes, daddy?" she said politely with her bright, cheery smile on her face as she sat in front of him. She knew how to charm people to get them to do what she wanted, whether or not she was in trouble or if she was just bored. It was like she was the puppet master and they were her puppets.

"Your mother and I think it would be best for you to go to North Ridge boarding school in Minneapolis, Minnesota," he explained as he folded his hands on his desk as he looked at his youngest daughter. He knew this was going to upset her but he really only wanted what was best for her and he believed that being at a school where she would be forced to stay would be the best for her.

"What?!" she shrieked. She could see her life crumbling in front of her as she heard her father's news. She couldn't see herself in a boarding school with people her own age and she felt that it was unacceptable and she felt betrayed. "Is this because I won't leave Cena alone? He tattled on me, again, didn't he? Oh that moron is going to get it."

"No, Sydney, that has nothing to do with it. You are falling behind in your classes and you aren't even going to be a senior when you arrive there but a junior; that's how behind you are in your studies. I hate to do this, Syd but you're my baby girl and I only want what's best for you. On the bright side, you will be with kids your own age and not people closing the gap from their twenties into their thirties," he explained jubilantly, excited for his daughter, not even recognizing the look of disgust on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Again

**Disclaimer: I only own Sydney.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm on a role with this story so far. This chapter is short but I wanted the chapter to end like it did. I am loving the reviews I am getting and I thank you all and I hope that you continue to review and if you're not reviewing, please do review....it makes my day better and I really need a good day for the day.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

She walked out of his office in an angry mood. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the awaiting John Cena, who was smirking to himself and leaning back against the wall with one leg bent and his foot flat against the surface of the wall. She hated him even more now that she had realized the _real_ reason as to why she was going to boarding school, even if her father wouldn't admit it. She knew it had to do with John Cena because it _always_ had to do with John Cena. She turned on her heels and walked back into her father's office.

"You liar!" she seethed as she pointed a finger into her father's face, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "You are my father and you still had the audacity to lie to me about the _real_ reason as to why I am going to boarding school. You're about as pathetic as he is, dad. I can't believe that you would choose _him_ over me for like the millionth time. I bet you would rather have him as your son than have me as your youngest daughter, that's how much you love him. You are no longer my father and I never want to speak to you again."

She had finished that off by shouting at him then turned and walked out of her father's office for the second time in only ten minutes. She hadn't lied when she was told him that she never wanted to speak to him again because she didn't. She was fed up with the way he had been treating her. It seemed that he liked John Cena more than his youngest daughter. Time after time again, he would believe Cena over his own daughter even when she _had_ been telling the truth and Cena had been lying to him.

Cena was still there when she walked out for the second time and she glared at him, still standing in the same position as he was before and he held an arrogant smirk on his face. She wanted to slap the taste right out of his mouth but knew that he would tell her father the minute she got away from him. She felt like running away from her family and never coming back. She didn't even want to be apart of the McMahon family at this point in time.

"I hate you and I am never speaking to you again either," she spat at him before walking down the hallway to gather her things, not even realizing that John was following her again until he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong, _princess_, can't handle getting in trouble with your father?" John smirked at her as he had a firm grip on her elbow. He didn't even realize that the grip he had was getting tighter as he held onto her elbow. "But I thought you could handle _anything_, especially a little trouble or am I wrong?"

"Trouble?! You think that I got in trouble, John?! No, I didn't get into trouble; instead, I'm being sent to a boarding school in Minneapolis, Minnesota with other kids my age and I'm _scared_ to go there because I don't know what they'll think of me," she snapped at him and jerked her arm out of his grip. She hadn't even realized that she had told him one of her biggest fears. She was afraid of not being accepted and she wanted to be accepted by everybody.

"So that's what you don't like? Well, what happens if they _hate_ you, Sydney? What are you going to do? What if they think you're the ugliest person there and that fills their minds up every time they see you but they don't want to be mean and tell you. What are you going to do then?" He asked, cruelly, not even caring if he hurt her feelings. He felt that she had told him that he sucked one too many times, not even mentioning the countless times that she had called him a talentless, suck up monkey.

"That's not going to happen," she said confidently but in her own mind, she was afraid that was just what was going to happen. She didn't know how cruel kids could be and she didn't really want to find out but she knew that she had no choice. "I'm Sydney Rose McMahon, I will be liked."

"You don't know that; you won't be in their minds because I'll tell you something, Sydney. You've never been to a real school before. You've always ran around here basically controlling things but things are going to be different because the teachers and the other students are going to know what you are just from the minute you walk in the doors and that's nothing but a cold hearted bitch," he spat at her, really taking the insults over the edge. "And to top it off, nobody will want to be your friend because you just have that presence about you. They'll know that you think that you're better than everybody else but you're not, Sydney. You're nothing but a spoiled little whore."

Her chin quivered at the thought and tears started to pool up in her blue eyes and she quickly turned away from John and rushed into the women's locker room and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned back against the door and slid down to a sitting position. She couldn't believe that John had said those things to her. Sure, she had been mean to him as well but she didn't say things that harsh; she had just said things that everybody else had been saying. Everybody had thought that he couldn't wrestle and only had about five different moves that he used continuously. She had called him a monkey and a moron sometimes and had even branched out to using the word idiot but she hadn't ever used words like asshole, dickhead, douche bag, etc.

"I don't want to go to boarding school," she sobbed as the tears started to spill down her face and she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head in her arms.


End file.
